Sugar Kingdom
The Sugar Fairy Kingdom is a secret region that dwells under Sugar Deserts. It is the 7th stage of Seven Lights: The Side Stories, and Augustus's 4th level. Layout After K. Lumsy brings Aisling and the Marzipan Pirates to Sugar Deserts, they find a Sugar Fairy named Holly beside a large bar of chocolate. She draws a circle in the sand around them, which they sink into and go down a slide. They land in Sugar Kingdom and find it to be a beautiful paradise. Augustus first jumps across some platforms before having to defeat some Leevers. Holly scoops some sugar from a nearby cup to sprinkle it on his Gobstopper, which Augustus throws across the floating Sugar Cubes. They can jump these cubes, but they will begin to dissolve upon first step. They will land on a path guarded by Pokeys. After fighting past the Pokeys, they can follow a path guarded by Nejirons. Afterwards, they will get to a tall cliff that Augustus can climb up with the Baby Trio riding him. Maggie has to shoot Red Bubbles that fly down from above. At the top of the cliff, the group will battle three Lizalfos. Afterwards, Augustus will point out the Mandy Jolly Rogers. The group will follow a downhill path, where they must eat a Shrink Sweet and board Holly's tiny boat. They will sail down the Cocoa River, and must avoid sugarfalls. After they sail around a snaky, narrow river, they must avoid breathmints floating in the river. They must then avoid Fly Guys that swoop down and try to catch them in bowls. When the boat approaches a bunch of whirlpools, they must jump off and go across a row of Life Savers. They can eat Growth Gum and grow back to normal. Afterwards, Augustus must take down a Fly Guy with his Gobstopper so Holly can get its sugar bowl. She puts the sugar on the Gobstopper, so Augustus can solidify the Sugar Cubes in the river. They will cross the cubes to reach a jellybean garden, where a Sugar Fairy named Lila will request them to get her Magic Jellybeans back from rats. The first rat is running around the center field. To catch it, Rallo must stick his head in the ground and use his boombox power to shake it, making a mini maze pop up to trap the rat. The kids can easily catch it and collect the bean. The next rat is located within a small trench, where numerous rats are roaming around a maze in the wall. Augustus must look for the one with the Jellybean and hit it with his Gobstopper, The rats will scatter as the bean is thrown to another, so Augustus must repeat the action two more times before he can collect the bean. The last rat is skating around a skateboard course. Maggie can ride a skateboard and must gain enough speed to catch up to the rat. Lila will grow a beanstalk from the jellybeans. The pirates must use a Bounce Gum to bounce across the stalk's leaf platforms. They will get to a trench, where they must eat a Fudgepuffsicle and float across. They must float through the sugarfalls to sink down and avoid Eye-Cones, but going too low will hit Eye-Cones as well. Once they make it to the path across, they must fight a trio of Fatblin. They will get to a trench where Moblin are rowing. They must use Licoropes to swing up some branches along the left wall to reach a foothold. They can follow a tunnel to a cliff, where Calcy the Cannon Fairy is shooting a vine wall on their left. When her soda blasts hit drooped branches, those branches stick up. The pirates must swing those branches with their Licoropes. Augustus must hit the Soda Chuchu that appear, and one of the branches will be eaten by a Snapdragon. Story Importance *Zeira makes her debut since Fairy Sisters, and has become the Sugar Fairy Princess. *Princess Azula is revealed to be a member of Mandy's Boogey Pirates. *Zeira chooses to help the Marzipan Pirates. **She claims that almost nobody knows about the Lost Candies because the World Government destroys any reference to them. ***This includes the extra chapter of the fairytale, Fairy Sisters, where the Lost Candies are mentioned. **The name "Luviro" sounds familiar to Zeira. **Zeira removes the Candy Virus from Augustus's bloodstream. However, his Haki hasn't returned, yet. **Zeira warps the Ace Flyer over to them, but it has been torn up by Lord Licorice's henchmen. **Zeira warps the Marzipan Pirates and Aisling to the Jurassic Era to find the Rock Candy. Enemies *Leevers *Pokeys *Nejirons *Red Bubbles *Lizalfos *Fly Guys *Rats *Eye-Cones *Fatblin *Moblin *Orange Soda Chuchu *Snapdragon *Sugar Eenos *Sir Sugars *Mothulas *Azula (boss) *Flare Dancers (during boss) Geography Sugar Kingdom is located under the surface of Sugar Deserts. Most of the landscape is chocolate-colored, with big teapots and gingerbread houses. A river of cocoa runs through the whole land. The fairies project an illusion of a purple sky with darker purple clouds, and a white sun that makes the land always morning. Residents *Zeira *Holly (deceased) *Lila Green *Calcy Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Deserts